


I just fuckin' miss you

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: originally written in 2016 —.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	I just fuckin' miss you

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2016 —.

เสียงแปลกๆ จากห้องข้างๆ ทำให้ชายหนุ่มผละออกจากเตียงและลุกขึ้นเดินออกมาสอดสายตามอง เงาของใครบางคนวิ่งผ่านหน้าต่าง แซม วินเชสเตอร์ขมวดคิ้ว ย่องเข้าไปหาเงียบๆ

มือเอื้อมคว้าคอเสื้อเหวี่ยงเข้ากับผนังแต่ก็โดนร่างเล็กกว่าสู้กลับมา มีเสียงโครมครามเกิดขึ้นและแซมรู้ตัวอีกทีคือเขาถูกเหวี่ยงลงกับพื้น

"Easy, Tiger!"

เสียงกระซิบที่คุ้นเคยทำให้แซมเบิกตากว้าง.. แสงจันทร์ลอดเข้ามาทำให้เห็นใบหน้านั้นได้ชัดเจน พี่ชายของเขา— ดีน วินเชสเตอร์

"ดีน?!"

ดีนไม่ตอบอะไรนอกจากก้มลงทาบทับริมฝีปากลงไปหาน้องชาย สอดลิ้นเข้ารุกรานทำเอาแซมที่กำลังมึนงงยิ่งเบลอไปชั่วขณะ พอได้สติก็ตอบรับจูบอย่างคุ้นเคย พลิกตัวกลับให้ดีนอยู่ด้านล่างซึ่งอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ขัดขืนอะไร

เขารู้ว่านี่มันผิด แต่เขาโหยหามันเหลือเกิน สัมผัสของดีน ริมฝีปากของดีน..

"นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่" แซมสะบัดหัวไปมา หายใจเบาๆ หลังจากดีนถอนจูบออกไป "แฟนฉันอยู่ที่นี่นะ"

"งั้นเราต้องออกไปคุยกันข้างนอก.."

เจสสิก้าได้ยินเสียงดังโครม เธอลุกขึ้น เดินมาเปิดไฟและพบแต่กับความว่างเปล่า

"แซม?"

\-----

"ดีน... เดี๋ยว.." แซมแย้งเมื่อเขาปีนลงมาจากหน้าต่างที่ดีนลอบเข้าไปและโดนดันเข้าไปในรถอิมพาล่าที่แสนคุ้นเคย

ความจำสมัยตอนอายุสิบหกแล่นเข้ามาในสมอง

ดีนที่ตอนนั้นอายุยี่สิบอยู่บนตัวเขา... ค่อยๆ ฝังตัวลงมา ปล่อยให้ร่างกายเขาจมเข้าไปในช่องทางอุ่นร้อน เขาจำได้ว่าคืนนั้นอากาศเย็น เหมือนคืนนี้

"อะไร?" ดีนเอ่ยถาม ปิดประตูรถก่อนจะเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นทับเขา ไม่ปล่อยให้แซมได้ตอบ คนตัวเล็กกว่าจู่โจมด้วยจูบอีกครั้ง..

แซมบอกตัวเองว่าเจสยังอยู่ข้างใน แต่เขาก็ห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้จูบดีนตอบไม่ได้ เขาอยากเห็นใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายชัดๆ ร่างสูงลุกขึ้นนั่งและจับให้ดีนลงไปนอนอยู่บนเบาะแทน เขาถอนจูบออกมา เลียปากและก้มลงทิ้งรอยแดงช้ำไว้บนเนื้อนิ่มที่ลำคอ

"อ๊า แซมมี่.." ดีนคราง เอื้อมมือขึ้นโอบรั้งคอเขา เรียวขาตวัดรอบเอวสอบ กระซิบเสียงพร่า "ฉันคิดถึงนาย.."

"ฉันก็คิดถึงนาย ดีน" แซมกระซิบตอบ เลื่อนมือลงแกะกางเกงยีนส์ ดึงแจ็คเก็ตและเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายออก ดีนปล่อยให้อากาศเย็นเข้าปะทะร่างไม่นานก็ถูกแทนด้วยความร้อนรอบกาย 

เบื้องล่างยิ่งตื่นตัวมากขึ้นเมื่อมือแกร่งลูบต้นขา แซมวนนิ้วรอบช่องทางนุ่มและพบว่ามันเปียกลื่นมากกว่าที่คิด

"ดีน..นาย.."

"I'm so wet for you, Sammy, please, I want you inside me," ดีนหอบหายใจ เบียดสะโพกเข้าหาคนตัวใหญ่กว่าพลางมองเว้าวอน ดวงตาเขียวสวยน่าหลงไหลปรือฉ่ำด้วยน้ำตา "Miss the feeling how you fill me up, how big is yours..."

"Fuck, Dean..." แซมก้มลงจูบหนักๆ ขบเม้มจนแดงก่ำ "You're so fucking hot."

ชายหนุ่มจัดการกับกางเกงตัวเอง ใช้น้ำลายหล่อลื่นเล็กน้อยด้วยสถานการณ์ที่จำกัดก่อนที่เขาจะยกขาของดีนขึ้นพาดไหล่และค่อยๆ แทรกตัวเองเข้าไปจนสุดก่อนจะเริ่มขยับหนักหน่วง ความทรงจำดีเยี่ยมร้องบอกว่าตรงไหนที่ดีนชอบ

"Just like that baby boy- fuck- this is-"

ดีนพยายามพูดแต่ออกมาเป็นเสียงคราง ชายหนุ่มแอ่นตัวยามริมฝีปากร้อนดูดเม้มยอดอก มือเผลอดึงผมอีกฝ่ายก่อนที่จะขยับตัวตอบรับจังหวะรุนแรงที่โหยหาตั้งแต่คนตรงหน้าออกจากบ้านมาเพื่อเรียนมหาวิทยาลัย

ใครก็มาแทนแซมมี่ของเขาไม่ได้ ไม่มีเลย...

"แซมมี่! อ๊า!!"

ดีนร้องเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายก่อนที่จะปลดปล่อยออกมาจังหวะเดียวกับแซม เสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดของรถอิมพาล่าคันงามหยุดลง เหลือเพียงแต่เสียงหอบหายใจของชายหนุ่มสองคนที่เบาะหลัง ดีนรั้งน้องชายเข้ามากอด หัวสมองยังคงมึนเบลอจนนึกอะไรไม่ออก

"ฉันโคตรคิดถึงนายเลย"

"ฉันก็เหมือนกัน"

แซมอยากให้พี่ชายนอนสบายๆ มากกว่าจึงขยับให้ตัวเองไปอยู่ข้างล่างแทน ปล่อยให้ดีนนอนอ้อนเขาอยู่ในรถแคบๆ นี่ เพราะจะไปในห้องก็ไม่มีทางอยู่แล้ว..

"นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่ คงไม่ได้มามีเซ็กส์อย่างเดียวหรอกนะ" แซมตัดสินใจถาม

"รู้ทันอีกแล้ว" ดีนซุกหน้าลงกับไหล่ของน้องชาย "เรามีเรื่องต้องคุยกัน"

"โทรมาก็ได้นี่"

"ทำยังกะนายรับงั้นแหละ แล้วถ้าแบบนั้นก็กลายเป็นเซ็กส์โฟนน่ะสิ" ชายหนุ่มทำเสียงเฉยเมยราวกับเป็นเรื่องปกติ ไล้มือลงเขี่ยแผ่นอกเปลือยเปล่าของน้องชาย "พ่อไปล่า แล้วก็ไม่กลับบ้านมาหลายวันแล้ว" 

"ดีน ฉันไม่ไปด้วย..."

คำพูดต่อจากนั้นกลืนหายเข้าลำคอเมื่อสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีเขียวที่มองออดอ้อน เขากลอกตาไปมาแล้วถอนหายใจ

เอาแต่ใจชะมัด พี่ชายของเขาเนี่ย... เห็นแก่เรื่องเมื่อกี้หรอกนะ เขาเองก็คิดถึงดีนมากๆ เหมือนกัน

"..ต้องกลับมาก่อนวันจันทร์นะ"


End file.
